parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Iago
Iago is a rude, Short-tempered parrot and a former villain from "Aladdin". He played Young Boba Fett in Animation Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Birds He played Mr. Bile in Mortal Kombat Inc. (Monsters Inc) He played Benson in Dumbo and Simba's Regular Show He played Zazu in The Cat King, The Italian King and The Watterson King He played Anger in Inside Out (Timothy Batarseh style) He played Cheshire Cat In Olivia in Wonderland He played Meowth in Pokemon (Disney Style) and Pokemon (Coolzdane Style) He played Pity the Parrot In El Arca (CoolZDane Style) He played Grumpy in Fluttershy White and the Seven Birds He played Lampwick in Dumbo (Pinocchio) He played Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) He played Himself as Charlie's pet in Thumper and the Chocolate Factory He played Bladebeak in Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) He played Potty the Parrot in Rogerbob Rabbitpants He played Heathcliff in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) He played Scuttle in The Little Mer-Oriana He played Randall Boggs in Disney Characters Inc, Disney Characters University He played Jaq in Annierella He played Sid in Wild Age, Wild Age 2: The Meltdown, Wild Age 3: Dawn Of the Dragons, Wild Age 4: Continental Drift, and Wild Age 5: Collision Course He played Creek in Teeny Toons (Trolls) Portrayals: *In Baltladdin, and Aangladdin Iago is played by Snooky Wookums *In RiffRaffladdin Iago is Played by Adult Copper *In Courageladdin The Cowardly Dog Iago is Played by Adult Tod *In Todladdin and Simbaladdin Iago is played by Zazu *In Rayladdin Iago is played by Winslow T. Oddball *In Eilonwyladdin Iago is played by Himself *In Dannyladdin Iago is played by Jose Carioca *In Flynnladdin Iago is played by Donald Duck *In Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) Iago is played by Panchito Pistoles *In Trampladdin Iago is played by Killer *In Dodgerladdin Iago is played by Sebastian *In Ballerinaladdin Iago is played by Ferdinand *In Kermiladdin Iago is played by Tigger *In Orinoladdin Iago is played by Pingu *In Homerladdin Iago is played by Warren T. Rat *In Dimitriladdin Iago is played by Chief *In Anarioladdin Iago is played by Skully *In Jasladdin Iago is played by Cecil (The Secret of N.I.M.H. 2: Timmy to Rescue) *In Sportacusladdin Iago is played by Edison *In Dumboladdin, Charlieladdin and Willladdin Iago is played by Petrie *In Dudleyladdin Iago is played by Puffin *In Linkladdin Iago is played by Tito *In TomandJerryFan36's Sonicladdin The Hedgehog, and Daffyladdin Iago is played by Yakko *In Basiladdin Iago is played by Dinky and Boomer *In Zigladdin Iago is played by Patrick Star *In Skunkladdin Iago is played by Sam the Lion *In Gusladdin Iago is played by Remy *In Pipladdin Iago is played by Hopper and Pasty *In Maxladdin Iago is played by Tweety Bird. *In Aladdin spoof for 400Movies Iago is played by Himself. Gallery Iago in Aladdin.jpg|Iago in Aladdin Iago in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Iago in The Return of Jafar Iago (TV Series).jpg|Iago in the TV Series Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves File:Iago.jpg|Iago has a bad temper File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg|Iago's anger issues 05013.gif Category:Characters Category:Parrots Category:Red Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Angry Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Reformed characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Characters who can fly Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animals Category:PierrickCanalFamille's Sing Along Songs Category:Anti Villians Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Superheroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Rude Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:The Mizfitz